Flail (weapon)
.]] Flail , also known as Iron Flail and Iron Hammer, is a recurring weapon in the series. It is often a powerful weapon when first obtained, but is quickly surpassed by others. It is often found around the beginning of the game to about the quarter point. More often than not, it allows the user to deal full damage from the back row, and is usually equippable by White Mages or other spell casting classes. Appearances Final Fantasy V The Flail is a low-level staff that provides 13 Attack and a Hit Rate of 16 and allows the user to attack from the back row. It can be used by Freelancers, White Mages, Red Mages, Oracles, Chemists, and Mimes. It can be bought in Karnak for 780 gil or stolen from Atomos. Final Fantasy VIII The Flail is Selphie's starting weapon, and if desired, can be acquired at a junk shop by using M-Stone Piece x2, a Bomb Fragment and 100 gil. It provides 12 Attack and 98 Hit rate. Final Fantasy XII }} Iron Hammer is the weakest hammer, providing 53 Attack, 2 Evade, 32 CT, and 7% Combo Rate. It requires the Axes & Hammers 1 License to equip, and can be bought for 3,300 gil at Rabanastre and Tomb of Raithwall, stolen from Hybrid Gator (3% chance), or found at Tomb of Raithwall (Southfall Passage) or Zertinan Caverns (Sandfalls). In the Zodiac versions, it now provides 24 Attack, 2 Evade, 32 CT, and 8% Combo Rate, and requires the Axes & Hammers 2 License for 25 LP. It can be bought for 900 gil at Rabanastre, Nalbina Fortress, and Barheim Passage, or found at Barheim Passage (The Zeviah Subterrane). Final Fantasy Tactics The Iron Flail is available to purchase from Chapter 2 for 1,200 gil and provides 9 Attack. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Iron Hammer is the weakest hammer, providing 28 Attack and 5 Resistance. It teaches Pickpocket to the Viking for 250 AP and Protect to the Green Mage for 150 AP. It can be obtained from the Bazaar from the "Solid Hammers E" category. Final Fantasy Adventure Chain has a whip icon before its name. The Chain is found inside Kett. It has an attack power of 10. Final Fantasy Dimensions ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Gallery Flail - FF5.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). FFV iOS Flail.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (iOS). FF8-Flail.png|Image from Weapons Monthly in Final Fantasy VIII. Flail-ffviii-selphie.png|''Final Fantasy VIII. IronHammer-ffxii.png|Final Fantasy XII. FFT Iron Flail.gif|Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTA2 Iron Hammer.PNG|Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. Chain (FFA).jpg|Artwork in ''Final Fantasy Adventure. FFA Chain Weapon.png|In-game Sprite in Final Fantasy Adventure. DFFOO Flail (VIII).png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. FFAB Flail N.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (N) FFV. FFAB Flail N+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (N+) FFV. FFAB Flail FFVIII SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR) FFVIII. FFAB Flail FFVIII SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+) FFVIII. FFAB Flail FFVIII SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFVIII. FFAB Flail FFVIII SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFVIII. FFAB Flail FFVIII UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR) FFVIII. FFRK Flail FFVIII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVIII. Category:Maces Category:Nunchaku